The Storm Strikes
by FallenStar01
Summary: The fate of Lightningkit,the half-Clan cat,has been decreed by StarClan-that he would die as Lightningpaw,an apprentice slain by a fox. However,a certain Dark Forest warrior called Silvertail sees the potential in Lightningkit to become a great warrior-and to overthrow the current leader of WindClan,Whitestar. As Lightningkit becomes a warrior,he starts seeing signs tha
1. Chapter 1-Silvertail

A large silver tabby tom stared through the bracken fronds, his amber eyes glowing and paws folded neatly below him, his fur shining and slicked back, preparing for a meeting with a certain star-spangled warrior.

" ,you look good,"the silver tabby greeted at a new cat who had just recently stalked out from the moonlit fields of StarClan territory. The newcomer was tall and stocky, and had brilliant fur that shone like the sun. The golden warrior did not look too pleased with the compliment."Enough with the mind games, _Silvertail,_"Goldenfur snapped.

The tabby flicked his tail."I expect you to be more welcoming, Goldenfur," purred Silvertail."You should know what I'm here for. The kit, Goldenfur. The son of your kit Raywhisker."

At the mention of the name, Goldenfur stiffened. "StarClan cannot do anything to prevent that. Under that kit's leadership, he will drive the Clans to extinction!"In response, Silvertail opened his jaws in a silent laugh."I guess StarClan aren't as powerful as they claim they are, however, _I _ will personally mentor that kit. I will reverse what StarClan could not, and then I'll have my revenge on that fool Whitestar."

"You're mad, Silvertail, insane,"spat Goldenfur, already padding back to StarClan territory.

Goldenfur would send an omen. He _had _to. The fate of the Clans rested on the shoulders of that kit.

"I won't let you win, Silvertail," Goldenfur growled. "Even if it's my kin. Even if it's the last thing I do."


	2. Chapter 2-Wolfwhisker and the Fox

Lightningkit opened his eyes.

He turned to see Blueheart next to him,her breathing stirring his pale tabby fur.

Lightningkit's fur was a yellow,golden colour,and he had striking green father had been the ThunderClan deputy Sunfur,who had recently been demoted as the result of his of WindClan and Sunfur of ThunderClan had went against the warrior code-and had a kit,even!

Lightningkit had no felt so lonely,and he had to endure being constantly picked on by Frostleg's kits-Redkit,Snakekit,and Flamekit.

Lightningkit wriggled away from his mother and padded straight in the middle of the WindClan there,the deputy Eaglefur was already eating a mouse next to the fresh kill pile,next to the senior warrior Wolfwhisker,who was known among the clans for his hunting skills as we as strategic was said to be have been a rogue moons and moons ago,and many cats gossiped about him,but Lightningkit admired the strength and sleekness of the grey-furred warrior.

"Lightningkit?What are you doing up so early?"

The medicine cat,Dawnwhisker,padded out of her tired,she gave Lightningkit a smile as she purred,"Soon you're going to be an must be exciting,yes?"

"But it's a whole moon away!"Lightningkit sighed,his tail drooping."I want to be an apprentice now!"

"It'll come sooner or later,"mewed Dawnwhisker as she padded away.

Lightningkit wondered whether or not he should tell Dawnwhisker about the strange dream he had had,but decided against would probably berate him for eating crow-food-even though he was obviously smart enough to know not wondered who Silvertail and Goldenfur they were StarClan warriors?But StarClan warriors wouldn't fight with each other!

"What a strange dream,"murmured the pale-furred cat to no one in particular.

Sighing,he decided to go back to the had nothing better to do anyway.

Suddenly,a white pelt flashed past him,streaked with blood.

It was Snowheart!

"Whitestar!Whitestar!"she yowled.

"What is it?!"asked Eaglefur.

"I..was...out hunting...when suddenly,I saw a fox!It was the biggest I had ever seen!"

Whitestar padded out of his den.

"Fox,you say?"he asked.

Snowheart nodded.

"It attacked me.I managed to stun it for a while before running..."

"In that case...Eaglefur,get a patrol to chase it ,lead the way."

"Of course."Snowheart dipped her head,as Eaglefur called Ravenpaw and Stormheart over.

Looking with envy at Ravenpaw,Lightningkit saw Wolfwhisker padding up next to him.

"Why didn't Eaglefur take you instead?"

Lightningkit plucked up his courage to ask the turned to the kit,his eyes brimming with sorrow."Kits...shouldn't know about these things."

Lightningkit felt anger burn in his stomach,but he kept his mouth shut,making a senior warrior angry was _not _a good idea.

Lightningkit faced the thorn barrier and watched as the sun rose higher in the sky.


	3. Chapter 3-First Times

Lightningkit felt a moss ball being flung at his head.

"Hey-!"

Yet another one being flung at him.

"Half-clanner!"Snakekit jeered at him.

"Prey-stealer!"Redkit and Flamekit joined in,pushing and prodding Lightningkit.

"Please,stop that,"Lightningkit whispered as he flattened his a moment there Redkit's eyes softened."Maybe we really should leave him alone,"she 's chest flared with hope."What we're doing is mean."

"Are you being soft?"Snakekit hissed."Kittypet!Or maybe Redkit likes Lightningkit!"

"Ooh,a half-clanner and a kittypet in love?"Flamekit hissed."You're acting like ShadowClan cats!"she snarled,but did not provoke her littermates further.

"C'mon,Flamekit,let's leave those WindClan warriors like us are better than them,"Snakekit scoffed as he held his head and tail high,and padded out of the spot in the blinked at Redkit,"Thanks for defending me."

Redkit merely arched her back at him."I only helped you because ifelt sorry for you!"she spat."And now my littermates hate me too!It's your fault!"

Redkit sprinted away from the bushes,leaving Lightningkit was way past sunhigh,but Eaglefur's patrol wasn't back was padding anxiously in the clearing,the other kits,oblivious to the fact that a fox roamed WindClan territory,were begging the elders,Clawpelt and Sparrowtail,to tell them a story.

"We need to send out another patrol,"Wolfwhisker was saying to Whitestar."I'm begging you!"

Whitestar's ears twitched." leaf-bare coming,we need as many warriors as we can spare to should be hunting as well,"he meowed,lashing his long tail.

Wolfwhisker shut his eyes.

" !"

Wolfwhisker disappeared into the moors.

"Why is Wolfwhisker always like that?"Lightningkit asked Dawnwhisker,who was standing beside tortoiseshell replied,"It's been this way ever since he came into the clan about eighteen moons was a young cat then,about the age of a young found him scared and he just collapsed in the clearing,saying he needed help."

Lightningkit blinked at her.

"So how did Wolfwhisker get so much respect?"

"You ask a lot of questions,don't you?"purred Dawnwhisker."Wolfwhisker proved himself a powerful cat in was not strong,but he was fast,and Wolfwhisker's plan against ShadowClan over prey-stealing was brilliant."

"How long ago was the battle?"

"About sixteen moons ago."

Sixteen moons...I'll ask the elders for the story one day.

"Thanks,Dawnwhisker!"exclaimed Lightningkit,racing back to the smiled at the small,pale-furred tabby would certainly update Sunfur on his kit's progress,the Gathering was tomorrow was a bold warrior,smart and strong,and Dawnwhisker hoped that Lightningkit would be the same too.

A few moons ago,a cat had walked in Dawnwhisker's dreams.A cat called Blacktail,a StarClan warrior-and the father of Blueheart,Lightningkit's mother.

"A dark time is coming,"Blacktail had warned."An apprentice will die at the paws of a fox is not your ordinary one, defeat it,it will require every one of your warriors."

"Why would we need the whole of WindClan to drive off one fox?"Dawnwhisker had yowled."Tell me what you mean!"

Blacktail merely faded Dawnwhisker had found herself in the middle of a bloodstained and cats exchanged blows,blood splattering everywhere,when suddenly,lightning struck the middle of the battlefield,causing the cats and foxes to scatter.

Dawnwhisker shut her eyes to keep the memory had been so vivid.

Meanwhile,the sky started to turn gray,and suddenly,Ravenpaw darted into the camp,followed by Snowheart.

"What took you so long?Where are Wolfwhisker,Eaglefur and Stormheart?"Whitestar demanded.

It took Dawnwhisker a moment to survey the was coughing blood."It...one fox...wasn't...three...foxes...chased...we-"

Ravenpaw collapsed onto the mother,Owlfeather,raced to his side,and pressed her cheek into his fur."Why aren't you saving him?"Owlfeather spat to Dawnwhisker,her mew caught in her clawed at Dawnwhisker's heart."I'm so sorry,Owlfeather...he's already gone."

"No..."Owlfeather crept up beside Dawnwhisker,his eyes had never seen a dead cat before.

"Shoo!"Dawnwhisker flicked her tail at the kit's was too young to see such a gory sight.

Most kits would have trembled or went crying to their Lightningkit...he stared at Ravenpaw's body,his eyes filled with grief...but not only that.

There was some part of his eyes that glinted with a sick sort of fascination,like he was grasping the meaning of death,like he was witnessing what sheer power could do before his very eyes.

Needless to say,Dawnwhisker felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.


End file.
